


Destiny Pentober Day 19 - Ramen Eating Contest

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [19]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen, Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Marcus-0 is transfixed by the allure of a full year of discount ramen, and decides to use his good friend Karianna as his stand-in for the contest.
Relationships: Exo Guardian & Human Guardian, Male Guardian & Female Guardian, Male Guardian & Ghost, Original Guardian & Original Ghost, Original Guardian & Original Guardian
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664





	Destiny Pentober Day 19 - Ramen Eating Contest

# Ramen Eating Contest

###  _Written by Lex Mills_

“This is utterly ridiculous!”

Marco had noticed the flyer for an upcoming ramen eating contest, with the prize being a year-long coupon to the ramen shop at the Tower. The bottom of the sign, in bright red letters, read “Exos are not eligible.”

“It is only fair that Exos are exempt, Marcus. They would win much too easily.” Loki floated beside the Warlock, sighing audibly at the annoyance of his Guardian. “Perhaps there will be a contest for Exos in the future.”

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, an idea that would for sure guarantee a year of discounted ramen…

“KARIANNA!” He slammed the door of the young Warlock’s workshop open and stepped in. Kari barely had time to react before he had his hands on her shoulders. “Please enter the ramen eating contest on my behalf.”

“Marco, what-” Kari’s eyes widened in pure shock.

“I know you’re not the most efficient eater but I can train you. And if you enter, I’ll…” Marco paused as he thought for a few seconds. “...I’ll help you test out your newest fusion rifle.”

The teenage Guardian shook her head and smiled, saying, “Marco, you had me at ‘KARIANNA!’”

“Ramen is not something to be eaten. Ramen is but a beverage that you drink.” In front of Kari was more bowls of ramen than she had ever seen, ever. She sighed, as trying to argue with his bizarre ideology at this point was pointless. She nervously brought the first bowl to her and picked up her chopsticks, and as soon as Marco started the stopwatch she wolfed down the noodles as fast as humanly possible, pushing the bowl away when she finished. Marco clicked the stopwatch and made a “tsk” sound. “31 seconds. That won’t even land you third place. Again!” The young Guardian sighed as she realized just what she got herself into.

Two weeks later, and Kari was sitting at her seat at the counter, feeling the intense eyes on her from her mentor. She looked to her left at the other contestants, quickly getting anxious about her ability. She looked back at Marco, who simply gave a thumbs up. The bowls of noodles were placed in front of the contestants, and the judge started counting down. As soon as the judge uttered “zero,” she blocked everything else out. Her only opponent at that very moment was the contents of the bowl before her. She picked up her chopsticks and broke them apart in milliseconds, her other hand holding her bowl in place.  _ Ramen is merely a beverage. _ The thought reappeared in her mind as she inhaled the ramen. She dropped her chopsticks in the bowl and slammed her hand on the table, the judge declaring her the winner. She barely heard them though, as she was trying her best to keep the ramen from coming back out. The official coupon was placed on the table, and Marco walked up to the booth as the crowd dispersed. 

“Fantastic work, Karianna.” He put money on the booth and pushed the coupon forward, sitting down next to his fellow Warlock and twiddling his thumbs. Kari had to look the other way as her companion happily chowed down on his ramen. “You know, ramen isn’t a beverage. You should really take your time eating it.”


End file.
